Remembering Klaine
by MD5991
Summary: He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away his memory. Based on the song "Whiskey Lullaby". Rachel sings of the events after the Break Up, of how the two boys failed to pull through after what happened that night. How true love caused them to end it all. Oneshot. A tribute to Klaine. Deathfic. Rememberance. Courage. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Hi guys, well here is quite a sad one-shot that came to mind whilst I was listening to the song "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley - if you haven't heard it already, you should definitely go and take a listen, it's such a beautiful and heartbreaking song, I thought I could place this little couple (well ex-couple now) ;_; in this scenario.**

**Your thoughts on the Break Up...I cried so hard!**

**Anyway enjoy..and hit me a review, I love me some feedback :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this fic or the song it is based on.**

* * *

"Lady's and gentlemen" Rachel spoke up as she approached the podium, the echoing of her heels interrupting the still atmosphere.

"We are all here today, to remember two very special people"

Heads bowed at this sentence, some fell into hands and the sound of weeping quietly filled the room.

Rachel blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes and continued

"A year ago today, Kurt took his own life; through pain from the one he loved"

She bowed her head for a moment, shuffling her feet slightly as she pulled herself together once again

"We all know that Blaine's actions weren't right, and at the time..." she gulped

"..If it had been me, I would have been tempted to do the same"

The sound of whispering began to travel across the room, as much as Rachel knew people would believe her to be a cheat, now was not the time for idle gossip; this wasn't her day.

"But we can't go dwelling on silly mistakes, he was wrong but he tried with all his might to make it right. If only it had been enough"

She dropped the sheets of paper in her hands on to the carefully sculpted podium, bowing her head once again as memories began to flood back to her.

Heads looked up in confusion and sadness. Had Rachel Berry finally cracked? Not this time.

She once again resumed her speech, determination filling her body as she attempted to finish without breaking.

"But it was enough, Blaine in turn gave his life for his one true love. The regret, anguish, hate he must have felt, was enough to join Kurt, to try to make things right; if not here, but up there"

An assembly of heads followed her gaze to the high ceiling above them, even those who weren't particularly religious joined them in their hope.

"Which is why, myself and some very special people have prepared something, in their memory"

She gestured for the group of smartly dressed men to come forth on to the platform.

For each one of them had known the two boys very well, they had shared many moments with them both as a team, but as friends when they had left the prestigious high school.

Although all of them had graduated, everyone of them still wore the sentimental navy and red tie around their necks; like an army of soldiers paying tribute to their fallen.

They assembled into two lines, heads bowed as they started the pitch of low hums.

Rachel stepped forward, her head once again bowed as she took her place in front of the ex-choir; her head slowly rising as she began to tell of the couples' story in song...

_**He put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**_

_**He broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**_

_"Please stop pretending like there's nothing wrong"_

_The two came to a stand still, eyes locked as the shorter boy prepared himself for the words that would truly shatter his partners heart._

_"I was with someone"_

_There it was, the agonising expression on the brunette's face that confirmed his prediction._

_"I'm so sorry Kurt, I really am"_

_Those were the last words that were said._

_**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**_

_**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**_

_Kurt dropped out of work following the break up, he was seen to spend his nights moping around various bars. Filling his body with various liquors in an attempt to numb the pain. Until it became a daily thing and his body was working hard to digest the excessive amounts of alcohol._

_**Until the night**_

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**_

_He finally did it, he exceeded the limit; his liver lost the battle. _

_**And finally drank away his memory**_

_**Life is short, but this time it was bigger**_

_**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**_

_He reached a place of peace, a place without pain and suffering. His soul was free of his previous life, heartbreaking faces had been forgotten._

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow**_

_**With a note that said, 'I'll love him till I die.'**_

_It was Rachel who had found him, early one Sunday morning. His lifeless body spread out across the bed; cold and limp. _

_The remainder of last nights whiskey sat watching him from the nightstand._

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow**_

_**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

_Kurt's funeral was as to be expected; heart wrenchingly sad. Friends and family had gathered in the church, the service had took place on a wet dreary day; all of the joy and warmth ripped from the world at the loss of a special young man._

_**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed himself**_

_Blaine took the news the worst, he lived each day with a hole in his heart; a pain that would never subside._

_Counselling and antidepressants had failed, there was only one cure in his mind. _

_**For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath**_

_He followed in his partner's footsteps, he eventually gave up his new job and joined the mourners in the cities bars. Alcohol was his only drug. _

_**He finally drank his pain away a little at a time**_

_**But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind**_

_Hours a day were spent in various bars, he visited home, the popular gay bar in Ohio was his favourite place. It held various memories. _

_He downed the alcohol and danced with guys, trying to make the pain diminish, he found sexual partners in an attempt to move on;_

_but none of it was enough, he couldn't mend the hole. He aimed to hit rock bottom._

_**Until the night**_

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**_

_**And finally drank away his memory**_

_And that's exactly what he did, he finally destroyed his body, including his heart. The pain had finally vanished._

_**Life is short, but this time it was bigger**_

_**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**_

_His memory of him was gone, his soul was free._

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow**_

_**Clinging to his picture for dear life**_

_In the early hours of the morning, in a small, well decorated apartment, Sebastian found him; wrapped in his arms cold and still. Sexual favours had done nothing to help the boy, he was gone._

_**We laid him next to him beneath the willow**_

_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

_Blaine's funeral took place not long after his boyfriend's; ex-boyfriend's. _

_Most of his school friends turned up, but a few kept their distance and mourned in the shadows. _

_Guilt was still present in their hearts, they couldn't find forgiveness, like Kurt hadn't; they had let the ex-warbler take his life. _

_**La la la la la la la. **_

_**La la la la la la la.**_

The chorus of boys began to ritardando with their harmonies, they joined the brunette with her final lullabys as the song came to a close.

Tears streaming down all of their faces.

_**La la la la la la la. **_

_**La la la la la la la.**_

A faint round of applause followed the performance, most of the occupants in the room were too engrossed in their tears to applaud the performers.

Rachel stepped down from the platform along with the group, joining the assemble of ex-New Directions members that sat in the front rows of the hall.

She looked back at the photographs of the two boys that sat on the table in the middle of the raised platform. A glistening of tears present in her eyes as she walked up to each of them, carefully placing a kiss on each of their portraits.

"Remember when you thought you were bisexual after you kissed me?"

She looked at the photograph of Blaine, her favourite warbler.

"And remember when you told Mercedes I was your first love?"

She turned to the photograph of Kurt, her best friend, roommate and at one point, brother-in-law.

Both had held a piece of her in their hearts; and she had returned it my doing the same.

They had found each other through her, she was the connecting path between them

If only it had lasted, if only they had kept their promise to each other.

She took one last look back before leaving the memories of the couple.

At least they had finally found peace.


End file.
